Bloodlust and Cradels
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: The final chapter in the trilogy of the vampire attacks on the 4077th. Someone in their midst is drinking blood. Who is it? Read to find out. Comes after 'Doctor By Day, Vampire Slayer by Night' and 'Vampyre'.
1. Chapter 1

Margaret woke up panting early in the morning

Bloodlust and Cradles

Margaret woke up panting early in the morning. She just had another nightmare about a certain monster that had called her his wife. It had been a month and a half since the attack but it was so fresh in her mind that she was scared to fall asleep at night. Just then she had a great urgency to throw up.

She dashed outside and emptied her bowels. When she was close to finishing she could feel someone move away her hair and speak soothing words to her. When she had finished and started to sit down on the dusty ground panting she looked up at her companion and smiled.

"Good morning Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled down at her and joined her on the ground. "Good morning. Couldn't sleep?"

She nodded her head and let her head hang to hide her embarrassment. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure it was quite scary. Not that I know anything. Carrie had me under a spell thankfully when she got my blood." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "This isn't the first time you've thrown up," he said more as a statement than a question.

She nodded her head again. "I'm afraid to find out what it means."

He gave her a squeeze then helped her up. "Let's just hope our suspicion doesn't come true." He gave her one of his infamous smiles and left her standing there in front of her tent watching him.

Later that day during surgery Hawkeye kept throwing passes at her much to Frank's disapproval.

"Why don't you just leave the good Major Houlihan alone Pierce. She wants nothing to do with you if you haven't noticed. Scalpel."

"But I just thrive on the rejections I get from you and her Frank. Scalpel. And I would rather hear from her own luscious lips if you please Major."

Before Frank could come up with a reply Margaret cut in, "Actually I was wondering if I could have some time alone with you Pierce."

Hawkeye's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as did a few more in surgery. "I haven't heard anything like that coming from you except in my wildest dreams Margaret."

"But…but Margaret," whined Frank.

"This is a personal affair Frank," she said a bit testily.

"Oh and what an affair it'll be," sang Hawkeye mischievously.

Frank could do nothing but huff and continue his malpractice. They spent the rest of the short session (only 6 hours) verbally sparing like before but nobody forgot about Margaret's request especially Hawkeye. He played it cool while she was assisting him and waited for her to explain herself.

When he was taking off his surgery gown Margaret came up to him and said that she'll meet him in the Lab. He gave her nod to let her know that he understood and she went to the Lab to wait for him to finish up dressing himself.

When he got there he was just in time to see two nurses coming out of the Lab giggling. When they saw him approaching they burst out laughing.

He asked what was the matter and they answered, "The good Major is freaking out in there. I don't think you want to go in there. How about instead we accompany you to the Officer's Club and get a drink?"

No matter how much he wanted to go with the beautiful nurses he had to decline because he had promised he would see her. They gave him slightly worried looks until he gave them a wink and said possibly later.

They left him giggling and Hawkeye listened at the door of the Lab. He thought he could hear something making noise and carefully opened the door. He found Margaret sitting on a stool with her back toward him and he could hear sniffling.

"I hope the reason you called me wasn't because you have a cold," said Hawkeye as he stepped silently into the Lab. Margaret jumped at his voice and turned toward him. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Hawkeye hurried over to her and looked into her face. "What's the matter Margaret?"

"I'm pregnant," she said with a tiny voice.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just got the results from the lab in Tokyo." Then she read from a crumpled paper in her fist. "Results for pregnancy…positive."

Hawkeye could see that there were several tears on the paper. He looked into her face and could see the fear in her eyes.

"Do you think it's _his_?"

"Yes…no. I don't know. I remember vaguely that something was happening when I passed out but I couldn't figure out what was happening." She put her face in her hands. "I'm afraid Hawkeye."

Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair telling her everything was going to be okay. When she had quieted down he peered into her face again. "Are you going to keep it? There is a strong possibility it could be his."

She shook her head in weariness. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Now I'll be discharged."

This took Hawkeye by surprise. "What?"

"When a woman in the Army gets pregnant she is dishonorably discharged," said Margaret with a sigh. "Really, I thought with you being an officer in the army that you would know that."

"I'm not an officer, just a misplaced civilian in an army uniform," said Hawkeye using his favorite quip.

Margaret gave a sarcastic laugh. "Just keep telling yourself that Pierce."

"I do."

She shook her head at his insolence. When she lifted her head to look at him she saw him looking at her, studying her. When he saw her look up he gave her a smile ad she smiled back at him. He was quite close she realized. Then he leaned even closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. He backed off and studied her again.

She smiled at him but it was more slyly. "I hope you can do better than that."

He gave a smile and moved closer. He started kissing her tenderly and placed his hands on her upper arms to hold her in place. Margaret closed her eyes and kissed him back. Slowly their kisses became more passionate as their lust for each other broke through their barriers. Soon Margaret was up against a wall with Hawkeye blocking her escape. But she didn't want to escape. His hands were at her hips now holding her there as he pressed against her. Her hands kept roaming his back and running through his wonderfully shaggy raven hair.

As they were kissing in a dark corner a knock came to the door. They heard someone whining outside and quickly broke apart. It was Frank!

Margaret straightened her uniform and answered the door. "Yes Frank?" she said moodily.

"Margaret what are doing in there? And where's Pierce?"

"I'm right here Frank," said Hawkeye walking up behind Margaret fiddling with his pants zipper.

Frank got an indignant look on his face, turned on his heel and stormed off to the Swamp before he bothered to ask what they were doing.

As they watched him retreat Margaret coolly asked, "Was that necessary?" Of course she knew what he had done because she could feel his movement he was so close.

"Not really but I thought I would give Frank a little something to think about tonight while he falls asleep."

Despite her feelings for Frank she smiled at the thought then sobered. "Looks like the end to our 'chat'."

"We can always talk later. Come back inside and maybe we can make Frank's suspicions true."

She smiled and replied, "Maybe later. People might grow suspicious if we spend too much time together _alone_." She put emphasis on the alone.

"That's my favorite time as long as I have a woman like your sexy self with me."

"No matter how much you flatter me Pierce it's going to have to wait. I'm eating dinner with the nursing staff so we can discuss some important matters."

"When can we 'talk' again?" said Hawkeye obviously lusting after her.

She swatted him and distractingly looked at the table behind him and saw the paper that meant her life was going change. Her face turned into a slightly pained expression and she sat down on a stool heavily.

He came over to her and wrapped his comforting arms around her. "It's okay. We'll think of something. I have an idea. Tomorrow night you come over to the Swamp and we try to figure out what you're going to do."

"What about Frank and B.J.?"

"Frank has post-op tomorrow night remember? And B.J.'ll leave if I ask him."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" she asked slightly scared. She didn't want anyone to know the possibility of her having a baby by _him_.

"Not if you don't want me to. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," he said soothingly. "Now if everything's fine for now. I got a letter from home that needs my attention."

She nodded her head to let him know he could leave and before he left he gave her a tender kiss that turned her knees to jelly. Luckily she was sitting or else she would have fallen to the ground.

As he left she couldn't help but think about what she was going to have for dinner. _Blood._


	2. Chapter 2

The next night at

The next night at six o'clock Margaret slipped from her tent to the Swamp and just like Hawkeye had said Frank was on post-op and B.J. off somewhere entertaining himself. She sighed with relief when she sat down at the chair next to his cot and accepted some gin from Hawkeye. They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with the baby?" asked Hawkeye breaking the silence.

Margaret sighed again but this time in frustration. "I don't know. It _is_ a human being but…"

"It could be his and might have inherited some of his father's 'abilities'," Hawkeye finished for her nodding his head. "I know but it is your baby. Only you can make that decision. I can't make it for you."

Margaret nodded her head wearily. "I'll worry about it later. But _if_ I decide to keep it what am I going to do? I don't want to go to the States just to give birth to a little monster and I don't mean the terrible twos."

"Maybe we can get you a place in Tokyo or Seoul so you can still be close and we could come and call on you. Just because you're going to have a little vampire baby doesn't mean you can get rid of us so quickly," he said with a smile.

She smiled in return, "I wouldn't ever dream of it." Then she said more seriously, "Then what am I going to do when I settle down? I won't be able to go back to the Army. I guess I could always work at a hospital while I wait for the baby to arrive. Then after the little monster is born I can figure out what I'm going to do with it."

"We keep calling the seed of life inside of you a monster. How do we know that it is? Have you had any peculiar cravings?"

"Why?" she asked slightly frightened.

"Well if he's his father's son he'll probably have a craving for something alarming like meat or…blood."

She quickly shook her head a little too soon. Hawkeye took note of it but just put it to the back of his head. "No, nothing, nothing."

"Well then maybe in order for it to be a real vampire it needs to have two vampire parents instead of a creepy bloodsucker and an extremely sexy example of the fairer sex."

"Flatterer," she said behind a smile.

"I have other talents," he said with a shrug but with a tiny smile of his own.

"Like what?" she teased leaning closer.

"Well from what I've heard I'm pretty good surgeon, an excellent son…" he leaned closer so he was just inches from her smiling lip expecting what was to come. "And an excelling good kisser." With that he crossed over the gap and kissed her hungrily.

Margaret moved to his cot so they wouldn't have to kiss over the expanse between chair and cot. Their hands roamed each other's bodies exploring the new terrain offered to them. Margaret kept running her hands through his raven hair while his hands kept winding up at her thighs rubbing them. They laid down with Margaret on the bottom and continued with if there was a possibility even more passion. Margaret opened her mouth ever so slightly, which was just enough invitation for Hawkeye. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth like an unexplored cave.

Just then a knock came at the door. "Uh, Hawkeye?" called a voice from outside. "Major Burns told me to come get you. He wanted a second opinion on a patient," said the voice, which they now recognize as Father Mulcahy.

"Coming Father," answered Hawkeye. He scrambled off Margaret and made sure he was presentable. He muttered to Margaret before he left so the good Father couldn't hear him, "It seems like Frank can almost sense what we're doing. But that would be giving him to much credit." He smiled at Margaret's messed up hair then his face turned to a frown when he remembered what they were supposed to have been doing instead of making out. "We'll just have to finish talking some other time. How about one day from now in the storage shed?" She nodded and he left following Mulcahy as he talked about the patient he was going to look at in post-op.

Margaret went back to her tent and laid down on her cot. What was she going to do? Other than the whole baby thing she and him couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Poor Frank. As she sat thinking she sniffed the air and remembered something. She found the bag she had hidden earlier and smiled. She opened the bag and looked in and took a smell of the aroma wafting up to her. She put her hand inside and took out its contents. At the sight of the juices she could feel a few sharp pains inside her mouth. She gave a yelp until it dulled to an ache. Then she sank her teeth into the lump of raw meat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night on a midnight flight an older gentleman and two young adults bordered off a plane and looked around at the desolate landscape. The older man smiled at his companions Eloise and Dan.

"I can't wait to meet the new addition to our little clan. Don't you?"

They both smiled revealing sharp canine teeth. "Yes Michael. We can't wait to meet our new sibling.

Michael smiled at them dearly. They weren't a Carrie or a Draco but they do.

"Just imagine you two lovers get to raise my new heir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day while Frank was eating lunch with Margaret and playing footsy under the table he asked, "Is something going on between you and Pierce Margaret?"

"Why would you ask that Frank?"

"Well it's just that you had wanted to see him about something personal but you wouldn't tell me. And I know your personnel better than him."

"It's none of your business Frank."

"Well, hello kiddies. Mind if we join you?" asked Hawkeye as he sat across from Margaret and B.J. across from Frank.

"Go bother someone else Pierce," said Frank trying unsuccessfully to drive him away.

"I don't think so. We're here to stay for the duration of this war anyways."

Frank sneered at him and continued to eat his leftovers from WWII. The rest of them made pleasant small talk about the weather and what they had read in the medical journals they had gotten a few days ago.

Before Frank left and looked at Hawkeye with shrewd eyes. "And I don't know what you're trying to pull Pierce but you could get court marshaled for stealing from the army."

"What are you talking about Frank?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Someone's been stealing meat from the kitchen."

"I hope they're not giving it to the locals we have enough casualties as it is."

"I know you're taking it Pierce. Don't play with me."

"My mom never let me play with ferrets. She said they had rabies."

Everyone around them that were listening to this little episode started giggling which just made Frank angry and he left in a hurry.

When Frank had left B.J. leaned in the direction of Hawkeye and whispered, "So what are you going to do with the meat? Stuff it in Frank's pillow?"

"I didn't take it."

"Right Hawk."

As they continued to bicker they left to go to the Swamp to gulp down some gasoline before the intended wounded came. As they left neither noticed Margaret turn slightly pale and look around nervously at the mention of the missing meat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day when Margaret was doing inventory she heard the door open and close silently she smiled. Next thing she knew Hawkeye's arms were around her.

"Are you ready for our talk?"

"You mean about the supposed vampire baby I'm carrying? That talk?"

"Yeah, that one," he said distractedly. Well he was a bit distracted after all he had started to kiss the back of her neck. He went a bit lower to the base of her neck before he stopped and looked at her neck.

Then he smiled and started to tickle the back of her neck. "You have a tattoo Margaret? Where'd you get this? One crazy spring break to the beach?"

Margaret stiffened in his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me Margaret. I see it as plain as my hand" He moved the collar of her shirt down so he could get more of a view. "Dose this go all the way down your back?" He tried to look down her shirt but Margaret pulled the back of her shirt closer to her body so he wouldn't be able to look down it.

"How long have you had this Margaret? I'm guessing by the way you reacted when I mentioned it that you don't want to talk about it."

"It doesn't concern you Pierce."

"Come on Margaret tell me about it," said Hawkeye softly in her ear moving closer to her body.

"It appeared about a month and a half ago."

"What do you mean it appeared?" he asked puzzled.

"Just as I said it appeared only after _he_ had almost killed me. I think it's some sort of mark or fingerprint."

"Can I look at it?"

"It goes all the way down my back."

"Don't worry I'm a doctor I've seen plenty of backsides."

"But you're also a pervert."

"I promise you I'll be completely professional."

Margaret sighed and asked Hawkeye to step back. As he did as he was told Margaret shed her shirt and bra and lowered her pants a few inches so Hawkeye could see the whole design.

Running down the length of her spine was knot work and knowing what nationality that Draco had been it was probably Celtic. At the base of her back where the initial knot work ended there was a crescent moon that grinned at Hawkeye with distaste. Inside the moon was more knot work. But was probably the most disturbing was the color it was mostly done. All of it was blood red. Fresh blood red. But the only exception was the outline of the crescent moon. It was a deep sapphire blue. But what it represented Hawkeye had no clue.

He ran a finger down the length of her spine following the intricate knot work. She shivered as he did this and he gave a slight smile but continued to concentrate on her unusual markings.

"And you said it just appeared?"

"Yes that is what I said," said Margaret a bit peeved. She didn't like the attention Hawkeye was giving her backside even though he had said he would be a complete professional. She started to put her clothes back on when she thought Hawkeye had looked at her markings long enough.

When she turned around buttoning her shirt she found Hawkeye sitting on one of the stools rubbing his own lower back.

"Is something wrong Hawkeye?" she asked concerned.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I believe once I had something similar. When Carrie had drank most of my blood there was something on my back too but mine disappeared in a few days. Also the crescent was upside down and the color of dried blood. Why after all this time has yours stayed?"

"I think I know. It's the baby. I think it means the baby is like his father. At least we now know who the father was no matter how freaky it sounds," shivered Margaret.

Hawkeye wrapped his comforting arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and petted her hair. "Do you know what you're going to do with the said baby?"

Margaret nodded her head. "I'm going to keep it. I can just get a job and an apartment in Seoul so I can stay close to the closest thing I've ever had to a family." She lifted her head so her pleading eyes were looking into his lovely blue eyes. "Please Hawkeye. Please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant. I want to wait until they grow suspicious before I tell them, especially Frank."

"Done."

"Thanks Hawk." She buried her face in his chest again and inhaled deeply. The guy smelled so good. Too bad she would have to leave before she could have her way with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Margaret was taking inventory again because Hawkeye had messed her all up when Hawkeye popped up again encircling

The next day Margaret was taking inventory again because Hawkeye had messed her all up when Hawkeye popped up again encircling her waist with his greedy arms.

"Not now Hawkeye. You're the reason why I'm in here. You made me screw up everything last time."

"Take down the last number then spend some time with me. We didn't finish our 'discussion' from two days earlier."

Margaret turned in his arms with a stern look on her face but her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Which was what?"

"If I remember correctly it was something along the lines like this." Hawkeye leaned in closer slowly then swooped in and kissed her hungrily on the mouth.

Margaret returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his thick raven hair he was always combing with his own hands. In a few minutes Margaret was up against a wall with Hawkeye pinning her there. Their passion was so great that their clothes were almost torn to shreds. While Hawkeye's coat was being torn off by Margaret his arm was sliced by a spare filing cabinet making his blood pearl at the edges of his wound.

Almost immediately Margaret froze at the scent of fresh blood calling to her. Hawkeye noticed her frozen posture and disentangled himself from her body and looked at her but her eyes were focused on his arm were his blood was starting to run down his arm. Margaret lifted his arm without thinking and started to lap up the blood.

Hawkeye jerked his arm away from her and held it close to him as if he was protecting a scared child but it made his wound bigger because it got snagged on something. Her tooth.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked not fully registering what had just happened. He recoiled when he saw the look on her face of bloodlust for _his_ blood and the way her fledging fangs glistened in what light there was in the storage tent.

When Margaret saw the look on his face of horror her face became terrified and she hid her face from him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry," she kept saying pitifully.

Hawkeye kept looking at her in shock but when he realized that she wasn't blood thirsty anymore he gently placed his arms around her. She tried to shove him away but he kept a gentle yet firm grip on her. He turned her around and had her hide her face in his chest reassuring her.

After she had quieted down Hawkeye gently removed her from his chest and peered into her face. "What's the matter Margaret?"

At first Margaret was reluctant to tell him but after some gentle coaxing the whole story gushed from her lips. She told about stealing the meat from the kitchen and the late night drinking sessions by herself in her tent. She told about how she had started to crave human blood now that she knew she was pregnant. She couldn't help but think about a little taste from a doctor here, an orderly there but she was trying her hardest to try to quench her thirst with raw meat but it just wasn't enough. That was why she couldn't help her self when his arm was scratched.

Hawkeye let it sink in as Margaret tried to find someway to distract her self from the blood still dripping from his arm. Finally after thinking a moment he noticed her edginess and looked at her calculating.

"Do you know how else you could get blood? You're definitely not getting it from the patients or stealing any of our plasma that goes in the patients."

Margaret shook her head and tried looking at the ceiling.

"I'll supply you with blood."

Margaret quickly glanced at his arm but looked at him in the face.

"I'll supply you with your blood. We meet every other day so I could make sure I have enough and I'll let you feed from me."

Margaret looked at him surprised. "You'll let me drink your blood?"

Hawkeye nodded and held out his arm. Margaret looked at him uncertainly but with a nod of consent from Hawkeye started to lap up the blood that was starting to dry on his arm. He let her feed until he felt slightly woozy and he gently pulled her away.

Margaret licked her lips as if she had just the most delicious food in the world. "Thanks Hawkeye."

Hawkeye put his unscathed arm around her. "Your welcome but you'll have to learn how to drink a bit less messy."

Margaret gave a small laugh and wiped off the blood that had caked onto his arm. "How are you going to hide this?" she asked as she ran finger down the length of the scar on his arm.

"Like this." Hawkeye put on his jacket and the sleeves covered the scar quite nicely. "If I just keep my jacket on no one will know the difference."

Margaret's eyes welled up. "Thanks again Hawkeye," she said as she gave him a hug.

Hawkeye was surprised at this and attentively hugged her back. "Your welcome."

Margaret took a step away brushing away the tears. "I'm sorry it must be the hormones."

"It's okay," said Hawkeye with one of his grins. "I haven't been hugged for a long time when the woman wasn't kissing me at the same time."

Margaret smiled at him. "Maybe it'll happen again soon."

"By who?"

Margaret slapped him on the arm, which made him give a grunt. When she realized she had hit his wounded arm where she had lapped up his blood she gave a smile.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael and his companions looked around the apartment they had just rented. It wasn't any Grand Hotel but it was nice enough.

"Tomorrow we'll get the necessary 'items' for our new addition. I'm sure they'll have the basics around this desolate land. They are a very pagan people thank Lucifer."

Eloise and Dan looked at each other before looking at him.

"Where is he? We have asked you before but you have not answered our questions."

"He's in a MASH unit near the front," said Michael distractedly as he counted off the necessary materials to make him whole.

"And how are we supposed to get him?"

"We'll worry about it later. They've seen me before so you'll have to go in and get him. No wait once the army finds out she's pregnant she'll be sent back to the States. Damn. Never mind she'll probably want to stay here in Korea."

They looked at each other again with disapproving looks. "Do you even know who she is?"

"There is only one possibility. The woman I caught him with before I killed him. He was just planting the seed when I got to him. So when you go to get him there is only one possibility. Even though she might be hiding it she would be the woman stalking around with blood on her lips."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next week Hawkeye and Margaret met up every other day so Margaret could get her feeding. They usually met up in the supply tent or somewhere else where people didn't go to a lot.

Margaret would always look crazed when they met up and would wait impatiently while Hawkeye got ready. He would gingerly take off his jacket were his arm was sore from these feedings, sit down or prop himself up somewhere and pull out a scalpel. He would brace himself and then slice open the same scar where she had first taken his blood.

For some reason when they met up and while she was drinking his blood he would feel some very strong urges. Once before she started to feed he brought this up and she looked at him surprised.

"You feel it too?"

"What you feel it?"

"Yes, I just thought it was because your blood is enriching and that you were giving it so willingly or it was the baby with bloodlust."

"No, I'm quite sure I feel it too. Who would have ever thought that having a vampire drink your blood would make you…uh…"

"Feel sexually active?" she finished.

"That's one way of putting it. I wonder if it would lead to anything if we…"

"Started following our urges? You should really think about starting to finish your sentences. Why don't we see if it would lead to anything?" she said rather seductively.

Her vampire abilities were growing. She had him under a half knit spell even though he didn't need any prompting. Margaret leaned into him and started to kiss him hungrily giving his lip little nips drawing blood. He grasped her hips and pulled her close. Margaret returned the pressure feeling the need to satisfy two very strong urges. As he started to unbutton her shirt she tore his shirt off making a small tear in the fabric. When he rid her of her shirt she tore herself away from his mouth and taking her thumbnail sliced his chest creating a red line of blood. She leaned down to feed and Hawkeye started to fiddle around with the front of her pants when a knock came at the door.

"Hey, Hawk you in there?" called B.J. B.J. knew something was up between Hawkeye and Margaret but just didn't know exactly what was happening when they meet. He would have been revolted if he knew what was really happening between them. "Hawk, your patient from yesterday with the chest case needs to go back in. He's leaking blood somewhere."

"Damn it. I thought I got all the shrapnel. These kids just come with too many extra parts." He got his clothes back on and noticed the look of bloodlust on Margaret's face as he covered the incision on his breast. "Later Margaret."

Margaret looked away ashamed that she was thinking of her needs or her baby's needs above a patient. Patients always came first before but now all she wanted was blood. Hawkeye's blood to be exact.

Hawkeye turned her chin so she was looking at him. Don't worry we'll find a way to help you. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with B.J. to scrub up.

When they left Margaret leaned against an empty barrel as she felt a dizzy spell. She clutched the rim and almost howled in pain as she felt something in her abdomen. She looked down and to her horror her belly had swelled twice its size! That it isn't how it's supposed to happen! The weight gain is supposed to be gradual not all in one burst. She felt herself swooning and tried to get to a clear spot of floor but on the way down she hit her head on the edge of the barrel and knew no more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael smiled at all of the ingredients on the table before him. Soon. Soon he will have his heir.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've had it all done (Except one line) for the longest time but I couldn't remember how far I had gotten on it. But thanks for the extreme patience everyone who enjoy my trilogy. And I hope to continue this as long as the reviews keep a-rollin'.

P.S. I'm sorry this is so short.

* * *

Margaret woke hearing voices whispering around her. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but soon enough someone laid a hand on her forehead to smooth back her hair. She moaned and someone said she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes and everyone crowding around gave a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" she asked forgetting what had happened.

Hawkeye who had pushed back her hair said with a worried look in his eyes, "You hit your head. Don't you remember?"

"No, I remember everything going black and that's it." Then she remembered what had happened before she had fainted and she gave a small gasp. She looked down at her body and gave a groan. Her belly was still twice the size it should be!

She closed her eyes hoping that would make it go away but when she opened them her belly was still huge.

"Margaret, what happened?" asked Hawkeye.

"I don't know. When you left I remember a pain in my abdomen and then fainting and I think I do remember hitting my head on something." That was when she noticed who else was crowded into her small tent. There was Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, B.J., several nurses, Frank and even Klinger.

"Hawkeye, do they know why I'm this way?" she whispered. They looked like they weren't astonished about her appearance though Frank looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"It's okay Margaret I told them," he whispered back.

"It is not okay! I can't believe that vile monster would think about doing such a thing to a young woman who is just blossoming," cried out Frank. "If he was around I would give him a piece of my mind."

"If you had enough to spare," muttered Hawkeye but in the crowded tent Frank could hear him.

Frank was about to say something but B.J. quickly intervened and said, "Let's go Frank I'm sure Margaret needs her rest." He shepherded the surgeon outside and said before closing the door, "I hope you can sort it all out Margaret."

Then the rest left with their regards until only Hawkeye and Father Mulcahy were left. Mulcahy fidgeted with his hat before saying, "I'm rather unreheresed when it comes to births of this nature but I would like to say a blessing." He quickly said something in Latin before saying his farewells.

Margaret unclenched her teeth when he left and Hawkeye asked, "That hurt you?"

"No, but my baby didn't like it. It felt like it was running a sharp fingernail along my stomach."

"A nail? How could a baby have a fingernail?"

"Have you looked at me!" she cried. "This isn't a normal pregnancy! This kid could have a tail for all I know!'

"Vampires don't have tails."

"They could, but they get cut off at birth!" She caught her breath because all this yelling was making her breathless. He felt tears welling up in her eyes as she hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening to me! What am I going to do with a baby that is definitely not normal?"

Hawkeye pulled her into his chest while she had a good cry. It felt good to release her emotions in those simple drops of saltwater. She quieted down and pulled away slightly. "Hawkeye I need you to promise me something."

"What?" he said quietly as he smoothed down her hair.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay with you. I promise."


End file.
